


the dreaded.

by kestiskyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo angst, a prequel and sequel for this have been confirmed, because that's all I can do, i had faith in damerey back then, i wrote this before tros was released, in between modern and a bit of the SW one, so there's a bit of it, some type of au, yay ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiskyber/pseuds/kestiskyber
Summary: Rey Kenobi is getting married to her best friend Poe Dameron. But she's not a happy bride, for she still loves murderer, Kylo Ren. She can't hurt either of them, but she's already said yes. And all that's left is the dreaded "I do.". (fan art based.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	the dreaded.

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind i wrote this before TROS and at 3 a.m. with an empty stomach. i was angry with the leaks and other things and i had read some sad dramione fic or what not. anyways, enjoy!

Rey Kenobi sat in the salon chair, grasping the armrests aggressively. She didn't want to be here, at least her heart didn't. She loved Poe and all, but not enough to tie the knot. The only reason she'd accepted, was because she finally felt loved. But not like he loved her. Him. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whatever he called himself, he'd left her aching, wanting more. Him and his intense stares, firm hands, luscious lips, beautiful face and body, marked with her scar. She'd denied it, but now that it was too late she knew. She knew she loved him. That she still loves him. And not platonic like Poe, but almost romantic. It was a foreign feeling, and though it was wrong, it felt right. And her whole world came crashing down, knowing he'd attend the wedding. She'd invited him. She was a fool, a coward, an idiot. Rey knew deep down that she could never face him. Not without breaking rules and surpassing limits. Not without lust and satisfaction. Not without hurting Poe. So she had to hurt Kylo. He deserved it for being a murderer anyways. _No!_ Her heart screamed at her. _How dare you think that! You know he doesn't kill by choice. Think of all the times he's saved you!_ Rey sighed, agreeing with her angry heart. Her brain scowled. _Foolish girl! Your just infatuated and deceived by his looks. You're happy with Poe, stop lusting a killer!_ Rey was torn again. This was the hardest decision she'd faced, besides saying yes to Poe. What would she say at the altar? Who's to break and who'd mend? Only time would tell. Only an hour and a half more.

•

Kylo waited on the couch outside Rey's preparation room to talk to her. He'd come to break off anything with her, but the more he thought about it, the more he dreaded it. Just like the ceremony itself. He somehow felt betrayed by Rey, she had chosen that rebel pilot, Poe Dameron. But if he made her happy, then he was the right choice. _You'll never make her happy._ A voice said in his head. _Her smile's not for you. It's never for you._ He grimaced, knowing it was true. Rey always looked down on him, like a disgrace. He'd always see upside down looks on her face, in her eyes, when with him. And he knew she'd never look up at him, much less love him. _That's right, you petty excuse of a man. You're a no one, she'll never like you, you're not worthy of any other feeling, apart from hate or disgrace._ The voice kept tearing him down, sinking him into deep and drowning misery. Rey might hate him, but not more than he hated himself for her. Kylo had always known he was never right for her, but why did it hurt so much realizing now?

•

Rose and Kaydel had finally completed Rey's hair, much to the brunette's relief. Her brain felt fried after all the thoughts that had coursed through ceased. She felt a walk in the courtyard appropriate, but was met with a surprise at the door. "Kylo?" His dark eyes met hers, the emotions too overwhelming to be said. Her heart swelled when she saw his tears. He felt it too. Confusion, pain, love, despair. "Rey." He croaked, as she sat beside him, taking him in her arms. That was all that needed to be said, as they cried in each other's embrace. Anyone walking past would think they were tears of joy for the wedding, but they were tears of fear and knowing. That they were losing what was most important to them. Each other.

•

Poe came by awhile later, blindfolded. He wanted to see if Rey was feeling well, since at a previous wedding, the bride had barfed at the altar. She had affirmed she was fine and he'd left saying there was thirty minutes until the wedding started. Rey's heart lurched, while Kylo fell to his knees and cried into the skirt of her dress. Her hands found his head and she stroked his hair, whispering consolation to both of them. They were breaking because of denial. Now, they must pay the price: _pain_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING!
> 
> so there is a sequel and a prequel coming soon, i just don't know when since i'm super busy with writing and directing (as well as acting) in my show right now, as well as doing school.
> 
> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are my pride and joy <33


End file.
